The Vaccar
Temporary Restriction* Contact Creator Creation Vaccar are creations of the Goddess of weapon and war, with her being only one of a very unique race she felt it best to improve the design she had been blessed(or cursed with). After a week of sitting in her plane and thinking the goddess chose to take her strength, to rid herself of her weaknesses and create what in her mind was perfection(Work with story nothings perfect :P). After the first few days she managed to build a new skeleton, working and changing it to be strange and new. Each time she didn't like it she started over, working from the ground up. By the fifth day she'd finally used her power to make a body. It looked strange and lacked a soul. Even without a soul she managed to play with her design. The goddess within her own realm fought her creation for two days and every time it lost she improved it. This lead to the second week were she chose to rename what she and what her creation was. The goddess shed the name parasite, a faulty disgusting mess and named herself and her new race The Vaccar. Within the Goddesses realm nearly a month had passed, in real time perhaps a week. She'd even created a whole land mass within her own small world for her Vaccar, to show and teach them about their bodies. As a reward for being shown the Vaccar vowed to see the goddess as their true goddess and out of the original's she picked one of her Vaccar to copy herself to. One would carry the personality of the goddess back to Fearune to continue the story. Habitat By nature and body Vaccar enjoy warm climates, places with a tropical or even desert climate are welcome places to their kind. They generally avoid cold place and during the winter they are mostly found indoors or in their more warmer area. In extreme cases they will make small pit fires to warm an area for their kind. Though they do enjoy warm climates it is notable that Vaccar settlements in the desert is rare thanks to dehydration and poor food supply. Unique aspects Sura the Skeleton, the general structure of a Vaccar. It makes the body in essence in the same way a human is build upon its skeleton. Though the Sura and human bones are similar. Sura is 50% harder to cut as they are naturally build around to help ward ageist slashing attacks but are weaker to blunt forces in contrast. The main differences in the Sura of a Vaccar and the bone lay out of a human are the spine, ribcage, shoulders and skull. The Sura is similar in both males and females except for a females Salo. The Salo The Salo or Ribcage, Three layers of half in thick Sura with muscle in between and a break in the middle to allow for motion and flexibility. It protects the major organs and lacks nerve endings for pain. In females the Salo is generally thinner near the breasts and is more flexible then a males. The Slena The Slena or Shoulder, is a flexible place as well with the Collarbone or Cerza being much thicker and flat at the top in comparison to a human's. As well the rotator cuff, Fu and the Humeral Head, Hez region being stronger then normal allowing for much more strenuous arm and shoulder use. The Sel The Sel or Skull, The main part and one of the most valuable places to a Vaccar. The skull houses everything from the brain to the eyes in a thick well shaped fashion. It is twice as thick as a human skull but has a small fault line in the rear. With a well placed blow to the back of the head a Vaccar's Sel will split open like a coconut hit with a axe. The Senjue The Senjue or Skin, this is where a Vaccar becomes complex. Their skin is not as simple as human skin. The Senjue is a dense multi layer blanket of scale like parts. These parts can shift over and under each other allowing the Vaccar to change color, and skin density. With practice a Vaccar can extend its Senjue, making the layer two, three of even five times thicker creating a hard outer shell which can look somewhat strange. However once the Senjue is formed like this is will always grow in this fashion requiring more time and energy to maintain unless the hardened layer is cut off (which is hard) or otherwise destroyed. Keeping the extra Senjue also means using ones changing ability becomes harder to both do and maintain. The Ro The layer under the Senjeu is the Ro a layer of Sura that is about twice the thickness of a finger nail. It adds even greater protection to the Vaccar's overall body. since this Sura is so thing it tends to flex easier but its main job is to help keep the insides, inside. Sazu A quite strange part of a Vaccar. These are extra parts that can be formed such as an extra claw or light limb. It normally comes from the back and though it is not incredibly tough it does hold the strength of a Vaccar since the extra limb is made up of tough Senjue and muscle. Though the Senjue itself a built ageist slicing and stabbing attacks these extra limb or limbs are not that fortunate. They are easy to cut and generally tend to hurt a good bit if they are cut. They bleed like cutting off a finger however they have 1 very strange aspect. Sazu regrow. It takes one week for the Sazu to regrow to its former state. However not all Vaccar have the Sazu, it is an optional. Once the Sazu is grown it must be not cut off but torn from the back (D100 roll 80+ = death) though doing this runs a chance of death as the shock might be to much. Muscular Vaccar muscular structure, they are combat machines and this is thanks to their unique bodies propelled by powerful muscles. Male and Female Vaccar have similar muscle layouts save for the chest region. The muscles are highly tensed, allowing a Vaccar to have bursts of speed and energy as well as open relaxed blood vessels that allow for a large amount of blood to carry oxygen to the muscles. Unlike human muscles Vaccar muscles do not produce lactic acid. Rather when a Vaccar chooses to put its muscles to their absolute maximum their skin lets off a light chemical; a byproduct of the muscles going 'all out' this chemical is harmless, however it does leave the Vaccar looking like it is steaming. Reproduction Vaccar reproduction is generally hard on a female. Her body begins to change to a more of a maternal mode. Her Senjue becomes thinner in the abdomen section to allow for the babe to grow with space. Ovulation(Calculated in real time) for a Vaccar occurs only once every 6 weeks(2weeks 3 days BU time), where pregnancy lasts for 10 months(10 weeks BU time) for a Vaccar young and 24 months(16weeks BU time) for a mixing of breeds. Should a female Vaccar be impregnated by the seed of species that is NOT a Vaccar she will find herself in pain for the first week of the pregnancy as her body attempts to reject the hybrid babe. However there will always loom the danger of a miscarriage of the babe if the mother does not drink at least a cup of the male's blood a once a week to ensure her body can recognize the foreign pregnancy as its own. Keep in mind that if a female Vaccar is pregnant she is unable to use any form of magic nor adjust her Senjue in any way. Males If a male manages to impregnate a female of another race the female would also be in extreme pain for the first week as the starting cell would leech more and more nutrients from the mother. Though her pregnancy is not as long as a female Vaccar's there runs the chance the child would not survive birth. The female would also have odd cravings for food and require the make to be close for most of the pregnancy. Female note Female Vaccar ovulate from the age of 22 until 150. At the age of 150 they stop ovulating and are no longer able to have any further children. Diet Vaccar eat a entirely meat diet due to the fact their bodies are highly allergic to the chemical make up of plants and plant by products. The toxicity of these foods are from 1 to 5. At 1 there is sickness, rashing of the Senjue. At a rating of 2 the effects are very similar however the intensity is heightened and the effects last longer. 3 is were poisoning becomes much more serious as the body truly begins to fall apart. At this rating the internal organs begin to boil and blister creating internal bleeding in many places. Without proper medical attention a Vaccar could become seriously to terminally ill as well as run the chance of permanent organ damage effects would be similar but more violent at a rating of 4. 5 is the highest rating. At this point the poisoning is so strong it beings to disturb the working order of the muscles. Blood vessels constrict making blood vessels, soon after Cardiac arrest follows which is the most serious of the highest stage of poisoning at this point a Vaccar needs immediate medical attention to survive more then a few hours. However their pure meat diet allows them one strange ability. After a fight or even if injured a Vaccar who meats fresh meat will begin to heal at an accelerated rate. This ability works with raw or even cooked meat, however should the meat be laced with any plant, bread or fruit then the Vaccar would face effects from the poison scale. Height Male 5foot 10 to 6foot 11 Female 5foot 6 to 6foot 2. Weight (This is a normal weight and is not at all strict)- Males generally stay between 200 and 250. Females are from 100 to 150. (However you are welcome to make them any height as this is just an average though the Max is a solid cap) Senses Vaccar have a sharp sense of hearing able to pick up a voice at nearly half a mile. Their sight is just a sharp with normal vision extended to up to the horizon, they are also able to see well in the dark. Their noses work well enough but is not as good as the nose of a were, dog, cat. However the nose is good enough to pick up the scent of blood within a hundred feet. Hair The hair on the head of a Vaccar acts as a 6th sense. It allow them to feel around them, as well as pick up Aura's and energies. They are much thicker then normal hairs, they carry both blood and nerve endings meaning that cutting the pair will not only injure the Vaccar but hinder the 6th sense ability. As the hair has both nerves and blood in it once cut it is extreme painful and the bleeding can last anywhere from an hour or two to a day depending on how long it takes the cut length to heal. (Detection and growth chart. 1 Foot of female hair gives 25feet of detection space given that female hair grows at 4x the rate of male hair this will be the standard of measurement of the detection area.) Life Span Generally tend to live to about 230 years of age. Though as a Vaccar ages it tends to retain a very fit body until the age of 200 were it begins to wrinkle and weaken. At this point a Vaccar in a village or homeland would become a 'sage' and would take less time fighting and more time teaching the young. Age Scale *New Born 0-1 years *Small one 1-3 years *Young one 3-10 years *Juvenile 10-13 years *Teen 13-17 years *Young Adult 17-22 years *Adult 22-100 years *Aged 100-150 years *Wise 150-200 years *Sage 200-Till death (230) years Magic (Please note these are the basic magic. More advanced magic can be asked about from the race creator with admin approval.) Magic for Vaccar is a game of chance. Since creation they have been blessed with the ability to learn and preform magic however the magic of a Vaccar comes in two parts. Light and Heavy. Heavy magic refers to the magic a Vaccar is augmented with, or more resistant to. No matter what every Vaccar has one Heavy magic from their 11 basic elements if magic. Light refers to the second magic a Vaccar has, this magic is not augmented to their body but can be used to the same mastery level the Heavy magic is at. Though they are called Light and Heavy they are at the same mastery level with practice. Every Vaccar starts life with 2 elements and can learn more as they grow older however learning and mastering the opposite element of their Light and Heavy is both painful and difficult if not practiced properly this can lead to death. Vaccar Basic Elements Elements; *Air - Wind magic, use of the air itself. Countered by Earth. *Earth - Rock, stone, dirt.(Earth like items that burn)NO mineral or metals. Countered by Air *Fire - Fire, heat. Countered by Water. *Water - Water, Ice. Countered by Fire *Metal - Minerals (Earth like materials that melt) Countered by Plant *Plant - Control of plants, understanding of plant life, absorb as plant do. Countered by Metal, Fire *Blood - Control of blood, understanding of anything not connected to earth that lives (aka not a plant). Countered by Soul *Sound - Sound, sound waves,vibrations. Countered by Mind *Soul - Living essence without physical form. Countered by Blood *Mind - Knowledge, Wisdom, Psyonics(See Psyonics weaknesses, rules, and general information) Countered by Sound *Force - Strength or energy as an attribute of physical action or movement. Countered by everything. #Choosing magic is done through a D12 roll. 1-11 are the basic elements, if you roll a 12 you get to choose your element. However a Vaccar may only have 2 at birth and must quest AND practice to learn another style of magic. Culture Vaccar culture was sharped around what the goddess called the Roda. A place were everyone could unite as one and spar, fight and learn. This place, this odd strange circle had been adopted by the Vaccar though it has a different name and appearance it is still in essence a place were fathers teach their sons, mother's train their daughters. The young and old interact and better themselves before the eyes of their village, town, kingdom or perhaps the greatest honor; before their goddess. The Vaccarian Roda or Vasu is a square platform lifted at least a foot off the ground. They value a good fight, honor and honesty above all. The Vaccar are normally a neutral and rather out of the way peoples. Don't fuck with them and without the goddess's word they wouldn't fuck with you. Religion Worshipers to the Goddess of Weapon and War. Vaccar train themselves to be what their goddess meant them to be. Masters of combat and themselves. In her vision they grow and they believe in nothing more then to make their goddess happy with the life she has provided with them. There is said in every village there are two things. A temple to the great goddess and a Vasu to the goddess. Within the Vasu the greatest fights the Vaccar have are tested ageist the skill of the blessed one. Those who manage to pass the test and are found worthy of the goddess are named Sigil. Cloaking (explained :D) The ability of a Vaccar to "cloak" or camouflage itself is Senjue. Since it is made up of scale like parts it allows the body to adjust the color of these parts on a cellular level allowing a Vaccar to mimic its surroundings. However this ability is hard to learn and harder to master. Please keep in mind this ability is NOT able to be used while moving, it works only if stationary. Human Cloak This quite simply is a Vaccar's ability to look like a human being. An adapted gift given to them by the goddess. While the process takes a few tries to get correct a Vaccar can shift into a human form but is losses 4 major traits. 1, it is unable to cloak while in a human state. 2, it losses its 6th sense ability given to them by their hair. 3, They lose their ability to armor themselves. 3, Shifting into a human form cancels their ability to use both light and heavy magic, they may only choose a single magic style to use. Strengths ~strong with a strong tough skeleton, skin and adaptable armor. As well as flexible. ~Able to hide with a cloaking ability ~able to assume a human form ~Light and Heavy magic mix ~Society focused on combat ~Detection radios ~Human form ~Extra limb that can regrow in a weeks time (RL week) ~Able to heal quickly by eating Weaknesses ~Normally carry 2 weaknesses in magic ~Hair is painful when damaged when cut, also bleeds. ~Flexible but overdoing such can lead to injury ~Basic death (blood loss, decapitation) ~Fruits, Vegies, Bread poisonous ~Cold climates tend to kill off the race ~Limited ability in human form ~Unable to move while cloaked ~Extra limb is easy damage and blood loss ~Tearing out the Sazu carries a chance of death. ~Pregnancy disables magic and use of the Senjue for females. Category:Races